


God is Now Here

by EmmaDeMarais



Category: Miracles (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, Religion, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDeMarais/pseuds/EmmaDeMarais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul discovers the role he is to play in the end times and it's nothing anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is Now Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorhathor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/gifts).



"I am telling you, Lucifer walks the earth! We are in the end times! Not at some point in the distant future - now!"

Paul froze, stunned, as he stepped through the door into Sodalitas Quaerito's offices and heard Alva's distinctive voice raised in passionate argument. The voice debating with him came as a greater surprise: Poppi's.

"There's no proof, Keel! The signs…"

"Whether the church verifies the signs as legitimate or not, they still exist! Rivers of blood, whole towns being decimated! The seals aren't just being broken, they've been broken. The horse is out of the barn and he is the Pale Rider leading the apocalypse."

"Alva…" Evelyn, standing at the entrance to Alva's office, spotted Paul and issued a cautious warning to their employer. "Paul's here."

Paul approached warily, shaken by what he'd overheard, halting as Poppi came to him.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Poppi?" His mentor approached him for a welcoming embrace, one Paul took little comfort from. "What's going on?"

"Keel and I having a disagreement over some unexplained phenomena," Poppi scoffed with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That's all."

Paul eyed him in disbelief. "That's not all…" Alva stepped out of his office and stood beside Evelyn in the doorway, his stoic face uncharacteristically grim. "What are you not telling me?"

Poppi let out a long sigh as if resigned to telling him. "There may have been a sighting here in Boston last night."

"A sighting? Of what?" Paul asked.

When Poppi hesitated, casting his eyes away, Alva spoke up - his voice clear but his words incomprehensible to Paul in his shock.

"Of an angel of God."

*

St. Jerome's was a large parish and as such the church had collected enough funds for some impressive stained glass over the years - all of which now lay on the floor of the church, shattered into a million brilliant shards, littering the wooden pews and all but burying the altar in debris.

Paul walked down the aisle, glass cracking beneath his shoes with each careful step, crossing himself as he said a prayer under his breath. This level of devastation… It took his breath away. Every fragile thing, every window, every glass object, had been shattered - even the glass candleholders.

"When did this happen?" he asked, forcing himself to speak.

"About eleven o'clock last night," Poppi answered, his tone also subdued as he followed Paul through the wreckage of his church. "Sister Agatha noticed a light in the church after hours and unlocked the door to check to see what it was. She saw a man standing at the altar wearing a suit and trenchcoat. She was about to ask him to leave when a brilliant white light appeared and she had to turn away and close her eyes because it seared her eyes. Then there was a sound - a sound that broke every window in the place and then some. She couldn't describe it, other than to call it not of this world. It made her ears bleed; the poor woman's hearing is shot. When the light went out she looked up and the man just disappeared."

"He wasn't there when she looked up?"

"No, he disappeared," Poppi clarified. "She swore she was looking right at him - not even blinking - and he vanished into thin air."

Paul knelt at the altar in the one place where the carpet was completely clear of debris, as if that particular area had been spared the devastation on purpose.

"They were right here, weren't they?"

Poppi appeared at his side, surveying his wrecked pulpit.

"I don't believe it was an angel," he said quietly. "But I don't have an explanation either." He laid a hand on Paul's shoulder. "I need you, Paul. I need your help investigating what happened. Will you help?"

Paul laid his hand over Poppi's.

"Of course I'll help."

*

Paul returned to SQ with a heaviness in his chest to find Alva and Evelyn working on a large map of the United States, pinning colored tacks into it and putting up sheets of paper and newspaper clippings on the wall beside it.

"Excellent! You're back!" Alva said excitedly. "I've made a new contact, one who's been most helpful in providing information on the broken seals and recent related events."

"More faxes," Evelyn said, pulling them off the fax machine.

"Who is this new contact?" Paul asked as Evelyn went about marking the new faxed locations.

"A hunter - a hunter of all things supernatural that is," Alva explained, stepping away from the map to address Paul. "A man named Bobby Singer. In reaching out to my extended contacts I reconnected with a woman named Ellen Harvelle. I met her in a rather unusual saloon in Nebraska while seeking information about a wendigo. She told me I should speak with this Bobby about their efforts. Now he told me a rather interesting story about two brothers and their role in the end of the world, one which Ellen confirmed."

"Are their names Cain and Abel?" Paul tried to joke.

"These two men started the apocalypse, Paul," Alva chastened. "Now is not the time for humor."

"I'm sorry," Paul said, bowing his head, honestly contrite. "I want to hear about them."

"I think you'd best sit down for this." Alva gestured him into his office. "Because one brother broke the first seal to start all this and the other brother broke the last seal to set Lucifer free to walk the earth."

Paul paused just as he was about to sit down.

"You can't be serious."

"Sit," Alva ordered. "And yes, they have seen Lucifer in human host form. He is out and there is precious little time for us to get you up to speed, so let's begin…"

*

Paul's hand covered his mouth, still reeling from Alva's tale. He felt dizzy, almost sick to his stomach, wishing desperately that this was all a bad dream and knowing it wasn't.

"So one brother is the vessel - the destined human host - of Lucifer and the other the vessel of the archangel Michael. As soon as they say yes and let the angelic hosts take possession, it's all over?"

"Well, the battle between Lucifer and God's soldier Michael remains to be fought," Alva pointed out. "But yes, that is the final battle. One must win and decide the fate of mankind. That is, if there are any of us left who survive the battle."

Shaken, Paul tried to take a deep breath and found his lungs rebelling, too tense to let go.

"This can't be happening."

"Believe it," Alva said, the very picture of somber resolution. "These are the final days and precious few of us know the truth of it."

"What do we do?" Paul asked.

"Do? What makes you think there's anything to be done?" Alva asked, splaying his hands out. "We're tracking the phenomena, but I have no idea how we could have any influence on the outcome of events."

"We could pray," Paul pointed out.

"I have been," Alva admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. "Like never before."

"Where are these brothers? Sam and Dean?" Paul asked.

"When I spoke to Bobby he wasn't sure. But they are aware they are vessels and that they have to agree to this so we have a modicum of time until one or both of them cave and allow the angels access to their vessels."

"And what about this angel he mentioned? Castiel? The one who's helping them?"

"I admit he matches the description of the man Sister Agatha claimed to see in the church." Alva came around his desk, laying a hand on Paul's arm in an uncharacteristic show of deep concern. "As much as I dislike being the bearer of uncomfortable tidings, I feel compelled to point something out. The signs, the hemography, the dreams…" He fixed Paul in his gaze. "We have to face the possibility that Castiel appeared at St. Jerome's looking for something or someone in particular." Paul stiffened as the realization hit him. "Paul, the angel may have been looking for you."

Paul all but bolted from his chair, wild panic filling him.

"I-I have to go!"

*

Paul ran stumbling to the church and all but threw himself down on his knees in the one clear spot at the altar, clasping his hands and bowing his head in ardent prayer. The long-memorized prayers sped through his head in almost a blur, more noise than words, as he struggled with the confusion and terror making his pulse race.

Unbidden the name Castiel appeared in his mind and almost immediately he felt a presence nearby.

Scrambling to his feet he spied what looked like a simple man in a suit and trenchcoat.

"W-Who are you?" Paul stammered, taking a step back.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Paul's heart seized in his chest and he was barely able to remain standing on his own two feet, rocked by the revelation that this was real: angels were real, God was real and that meant the devil was real as well.

"Castiel?" His voice was barely a whisper, but the angel nodded.

"I've been looking for you, Paul Callan."

"Me? Why me?" he demanded to know, his voice frantic. "What do I have to do with all of this?"

A woman with long red hair appeared beside him, no fanfare, no white light, she was just suddenly there.

"Is this him?"

"Yes," Castiel answered simply.

"What's going on here?" Paul shouted, more fearful than angry.

"It's all right, Paul." The woman drew nearer, her voice gentle. She, like Castiel, seemed unusually calm, but she seemed more - odd as the term seemed in this case - human.

"Who are you? Are you an angel too?"

"Yes," she replied. "You can call me Anna. And we're here because we need you."

"Need me? Why me?" Paul looked between the two of them, their unflappable nature almost unnerving.

"You're a vessel," Anna told him.

"The vessel," Castiel added.

Paul felt his throat almost close off, barely able to manage one final word.

"Whose?"

"The most important one of all," Castiel told him, fixing him in his unblinking gaze. "God's."

*

"Poppi!"

Paul came tearing into the rectory, almost knocking over a chair in his haste to get to Poppi.

"Whoa! Paul, what's going on?" Poppi rose to meet him, putting his hands on Paul's arms to ground him, but not even his mentor's touch could calm him now.

"In the church! I saw the angels! They came to me!"

"Slow down, kiddo!" Poppi maneuvered him into a seat and pulled up a chair facing him. "Take a breath first then tell me what happened."

Paul forced himself to take a deep breath, clutching the arms of the chair to try to steady himself enough to get the words out.

"Keel said his contacts told him that Lucifer and the archangel Michael had human hosts - vessels they called them - who had to give their permission to let the angels in before the final battle could begin."

"Putting aside that I don't believe half of what Keel says," Poppi scoffed, "Go on…"

"The angels appeared before me and told me I'm a vessel too! That all I have to do is say yes and that should draw Him to me, make him appear!"

"Who?"

Paul clutched Poppi's hand bracingly tight.

"God."

"Paul…"

"I need you to hear my confession, Poppi. Right now. Will you do that for me, please?"

"Of course," Poppi told him.

"I need absolution before I can consider doing this," Paul murmured, distraught. "I need forgiveness."

Poppi laid his hand over Paul's, stilling the slight tremor there.

"Whatever you need."

*

"We're here." Alva spread out his arms to show he and Evelyn had arrived at the church. "What did you want us to see?"

"Maybe nothing," Paul admitted. "Maybe it's all in my head or maybe you were right, Keel. Maybe I am important in the large event you mentioned when we first met." He led them up to the clearing at the altar. "The angel Castiel appeared to me here and he brought a second angel who told me to call her Anna."

"Bobby Singer told me about this Anna." Alva paused for a second, fingers steepled against his lips. "She was an angel who fell, gave up her grace and was raised as a normal human girl."

"What happened to her?" Evelyn asked.

"She remembered who or rather what she was and got her grace back, so she's an angel again. Apparently she's Castiel's 'superior' in whatever hierarchy angels follow." He turned back to Paul. "And you saw them both?"

"I did," Paul stated, struggling to keep his emotions in check. "They told me that I was a vessel, the vessel, and that I needed to say yes."

Alva drew a sharp breath and fell silent for a moment, the expression on his face making it clear he understood exactly what Paul meant.

"What?" Evelyn asked, not getting it.

"Oh, Paul…" Alva breathed, looking like he'd just had the wind knocked out of him. "I had no idea."

"They told me they'd been looking for God and they hadn't been able to find him," Paul explained. "So they came up with a different tack."

"Find the vessel instead," Alva finished for him, the gravity of the situation clear on his face.

"Yes, they think that if I say yes it will draw Him to me."

Evelyn looked between the two of them. "Wait, are you saying…"

"Paul," Alva said slowly, "is God's vessel."

A moment of silence passed in which Alva crossed himself - something Paul hadn't ever seen him do.

"What do we do now?" Evelyn asked, bewildered.

"We wait," Paul said simply.

"And pray." He turned to find Poppi joining them, taking his place by Paul as they knelt side by side in prayer.

*

Once again, Castiel and Anna simply appeared, no fanfare at all.

Poppi rose abruptly, stepping back in shock, but Paul had to drag himself to his feet, the weight of the world on his shoulders more literal than figurative at this point.

"Have you made your decision?" Castiel asked Paul, all business.

"I have." Paul turned and walked over to Evelyn, taking her by the shoulders to make her meet his eyes. "You take care of Matty, you hear me? Even if we only have a little while left, you spend it with him, okay?"

"Paul…" Evelyn embraced him tightly, sniffling. "Don't talk like that. You're going to come back from this."

"I don't think this is the kind of thing you come back from," he told her, releasing her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He turned next to Alva, already showing more emotion than Paul had ever seen him reveal. "You were right. I am destined to play a role in the end times - for good."

"I'm glad," Alva choked out, near to breaking. "I couldn't bear the thought of such a good man being claimed by the side of evil."

"Then help Sam," Paul told him. "He doesn't deserve to be the devil's vessel." Alva pulled him in close, arms tight around him, burying his face in the crook of Paul's neck in an unusual show of affection.

"I will miss you," Alva mumbled against his collar. When they pulled apart, Alva's eyes were watery and he was struggling to get his stoic mask back in place. "It's been an honor and a privilege to work beside you and to call you my friend," he managed to get out with difficulty.

"Likewise," Paul told him, giving his arm one last squeeze. "I'm glad you found me." He turned finally to Poppi, enveloping him in a bear hug. "Poppi… I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, kiddo," Poppi rasped out, voice tight with emotion, holding on as if he might never let go. When they finally released each other Paul's breath was hitching and he had to wipe his own tears away as well as those on Poppi's face. "Enough crying," Paul tried to joke. "This is a good thing. I may have dropped out of seminary, but I finally found a way to give my life to serving God."

He stepped away after one final squeeze of Poppi's extended hand and joined Castiel and Anna on the altar.

The angels stood with him, one on each side, as he took one last look down at his closest friends, lined up to watch him ascend, to fulfill his destiny.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked.

"I am," Paul told her, feeling a sense of finality wash over him, calming him. "So how do I do this?"

"Simply open yourself to the Lord, give your permission for Him to enter," Castiel explained. "You saying yes should draw Him to take control of His vessel."

Paul stood, flanked by angels, and held up his hands and face to the heavens.

"Lord, I am not worthy to receive You, but only say the word and I shall be healed." He paused a second to cross himself then continued. "Where Christ said 'let this cup pass from me' I ask now to be of service to You, God. Use me as Your vessel. I give You my permission. I give You all that I have in Your service. My answer to Your call is yes."

A long moment passed where nothing happened and then a column of light enveloped Paul, a stunningly bright white light that strangely did not hurt his eyes at all. A feeling of utter and complete peace overcame him and he watched as Anna and Castiel genuflected before him, the others kneeling and looking up at him with a sense of awe.

The Presence filled him and he stepped back within his own mind to let God take over.

A voice flowed though his mouth that was not his own and he heard it through ears that were no longer his.

"God is now here."


End file.
